


bedtime experiment

by prankingteapot



Series: no nut november (in summer) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Teasing, no nut november starts in june this year ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Makoto is trying to keep his mind off what he’s been challenged to do: No Nut November. Unfortunately, Kyoko is making it really hard for him (pun very intended).(inspired by an almost throwaway line inhomecoming)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: no nut november (in summer) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	bedtime experiment

**Author's Note:**

> i’m doing a summer writing challenge where i need [x] amount of words by the end of august and i thought writing my no nut november prompts for it would be a good way to get there (or at least get a good chunk of the way there). so here’s the first fic in the series of six that i’m writing, i hope you like it!

* * *

Makoto narrowed his eyes, trying to bring his whole focus back onto the show he was currently watching. He wasn’t really that interested in it, per se, but it was currently acting as a nice distraction from what his mind had been on. It was nearing the time that he usually started to get ready for bed, but unlike the last week and a half, he was trying to stay up a bit later so he could just go into his bedroom and go right to sleep, instead of falling victim to doing his usual, familiar routine. That usually involved slipping under the sheets with Kyoko (if she felt like it after her long days of work) or more likely, indulging in a little self-pleasure. 

The fact that he couldn’t do either of those things right now just made him want to do them more. 

Somehow he’d been roped into Kyoko’s idea of him trying No Nut November, something she had discovered online through a social media site. Makoto had of course known about the internet trend (as he figured most men did), but had never really thought about trying it out himself. But Kyoko had somehow talked him into it, saying it (he) would be an interesting side project for her to study outside of work, and how not coming for thirty days would affect him. 

Maybe it had been the fact that she had wanted to turn an internet challenge into something that sounded like one of her work projects that made Makoto agree then (or perhaps it was her promise that at the end if he resisted all month, she would make it up to him greatly), but now, he was realizing that maybe it wasn’t worth it. He was already quite frustrated and most of his thoughts these days were of dirty nature, and this was only after being a week and a half into it. 

He shook his head, trying once more to get himself immersed into the show on tv (and not about what potential new videos might be available on the porn website he sometimes browsed on when he went for solo sessions with himself). It was one of those late night half hour murder mystery programs, the ones Kyoko sometimes kept on for background noise when she worked at home. He’d never really been interested in them (mostly because by the time the show was ten minutes in, Kyoko had already correctly predicted whodunnit and how, so he didn’t see a point to watching them when he could have just asked Kyoko if he’d cared enough to know). This one was no different; just another unfortunate murder mystery. 

But it was noise to keep his mind busy from potential dirty thoughts, even if he didn’t care about the outcome. 

“The wife did it, no one would be that calm during a phone call from the police that your husband has been murdered.” 

Makoto jumped a bit, startled momentarily as Kyoko sat by him on the couch. He hadn’t even heard her coming to him, too deep in trying to focus on it. Kyoko had her phone out in her hand. The screen was lit up, but he couldn’t see whatever it was she was looking at. She was wearing her pajamas (which tonight was just a long pajama shirt that covered her body and some fuzzy socks, despite the cool November air; she preferred less clothes to combat sleeping under the big down comforter on their bed, she had told him). 

Makoto grunted at her words. “You know, it makes these shows a lot less interesting when you tell me the ending only a few minutes in.”

Kyoko chuckled, turning to him. “Don’t worry, it will still be interesting. I didn’t tell you  _ how _ it happened.” 

“I guess,” Makoto said, leaning back against the couch, now even less interested in the program than before. Now that he knew the suspect, he considered finding the remote and changing the tv station to something else, maybe to one of those late night talk shows or something. In his peripheral vision, he saw Kyoko go back to using her phone, typing away, probably texting one of her coworkers about tomorrow’s work schedule. He sighed, focusing on the current program again, debating against finding the remote and tuning in to something else because there was only just crap on at this hour, anyway. He still didn’t really take anything in. 

At the exact moment that his mind had started drifting again and he thought about how much he missed one of his favorite porn websites, a sound he was oh too familiar with sounded out beside him from Kyoko’s phone.

His head snapped up as the infamous video intro sound faded and the video on her phone began to play. In it, two girls were already passionately making out on a bed. Makoto felt his mouth drop open as he watched her, blatantly watching a porn video next to him.

“Uh, Kyoko, what are you doing?” 

She looked up with a smirk, both hoping and expecting this, meeting his eyes. “I’m studying you. Remember, I’m treating this like a case.” 

Makoto gave a slightly uncomfortable squirm as Kyoko suddenly regarded him. His body was already quickly beginning to betray him under her studious watch, his boxers feeling a bit tighter as the first few moans from the ladies in Kyoko’s video went straight to his sensitive cock. 

“So you’re reacting positively to the stimulus,” she noted, before placing her phone down on the couch and turning away from Makoto (to his momentary relief). As the ladies in her video began getting handsy, so did Kyoko. She reached down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, showing Makoto that she had no bra on. Her nipples were hard little nubs, and she brought her hands up to pinch and play with them. 

Makoto so wanted to reach out and grasp them in his own hands, to join in her playing with them. It had been a long week and a half of not touching her, and the temptations had been at every corner. She knew it, and used it against him.

“I know you want to just reach out and touch me,” she said. “But don’t. Resist.” 

She let go of her breasts, picking her phone up again and settling herself to a half sitting position against the back of the couch like Makoto was. Holding it with one hand so she could watch the video still on her screen, Kyoko’s other hand began questing down her body to the thin panties she was wearing. She uncrossed her legs as her hand drifted down the front of them, and Makoto’s eyes followed the little lump of her hand under the fabric as it settled just above where he knew her entrance was. He could see the tiny movements begin as she started masturbating while still watching the video. It occurred to him that it was almost hotter that he couldn’t exactly see what she was really doing to herself, and just had to imagine the action below for himself. He had a fairly easy time doing that, though. He’d seen her masturbating before, but not  _ for _ him. Everything about this was just so hot, he almost couldn’t take it. And yet, he couldn’t look away. 

Fully aware she was being watched, she intended to make it a good show for Makoto, even if he couldn’t do anything for himself about it. She let out a low moan, arching her back a bit as she rolled her hips against the hand between her legs. Under the thin fabric, one of her digits had breached her entrance and was rubbing the little bundle of nerves just inside herself, sending tiny sparks up her spine. Her thumb rubbed in time across her clit, and she was awash in pleasurable sensations.

“Makoto, it feels so  _ good,” _ she teased, the last word turning into a moan. Makoto bit down on a little whimper, intent on not letting her win. He was already as hard as a rock in his boxers, his hands absolutely itching to reach down and fish his cock out, to break his streak on No Nut November ten days in and have a spur of the moment mutual masturbation session with his girlfriend on their couch while this episode of the murder mystery show he’d been watching wrapped up. The temptation was the strongest he’d ever experienced.

But somehow, he resisted.

He wasn’t going to let her win, not this early into November; he was just going to watch her. And be the most turned on he ever was in his life.

Kyoko had gone back to watching the porn video, the sight of one of the women now going down on the other a nice one, but the fact that she was being watched while masturbating was really the thing that was turning her on. She made a mental note to herself that when this challenge was over (or even before it was if she was feeling extra tease-y again), she would have to try this again, possibly with Makoto doing it, as well. This thought sparked an idea, something to add on to her arousal. She knew Makoto liked dirty talk, and she was beginning to love it, herself.

“Do you like watching me touch myself, Makoto?” she asked in a moan, turning her head away from her video to look into Makoto’s flushed face. 

“I...I like it a lot,” he replied, mouth dry, his hand once again itching to reach down and grab his dick. The outline of his shaft could be made out clearly through the fabric. Kyoko was itching to touch it, too. She knew Makoto missed touching himself, but she missed feeling him inside her almost as much. She figured he would only need a pump or two with her hand before he’d be cumming, but that would spoil all the fun. Instead, she went back to focusing on her own pleasure. The finger she was pumping into herself was slippery with her slick juices. Her pussy was soaked (she was as wet as she’d ever been, she realized dazedly), and there was a wet spot under her butt on the couch. She was so close; with every stroke over her little nub her tunnel clenched around her finger. She moaned to herself, biting her lip.

“I wish you could do this with me. Right here on the couch. Maybe when this is over, we could both as they say, go fuck ourselves. What do you say?” 

She chuckled at her little joke, before moaning to herself again. “I’m so close though, I’m going to cum soon.” 

“Tell me when you’re going to cum,” he breathed, shivering as the words sent a delightful shiver down his own spine. If he’d been allowed to touch himself, he definitely would have only lasted a moment or two before he came. 

He watched as her body seemed to tense, knowing her orgasm was only moments away. Her legs began trembling as her motions picked up once more, now frantic, as she neared her end. The video forgotten by both of them now, Makoto thought what he was getting to see live was better than any porn video he’d ever seen. Kyoko leaned her head back against the couch, closing her eyes and opening her mouth as her peak finally came. 

“Makoto, fuck, I’m—”

She moaned as her back arched, her legs closing around her hand once more. Waves of pleasure washed over her body. Her hand got soaked as she squirted on her fingers. Her toes curled in her socks, every part of her body wracked with pleasure from her orgasm.

Makoto watched her tremble, noting how he could feel his cock twitch and throb with every moan from Kyoko’s mouth. A wet spot had formed on the front of his boxers from where the head of his dick had leaked precum into the fabric. He hoped that wouldn’t count against him. 

Finally Kyoko began to settle down, panting heavily as she began to relax. Her face was flushed and her eyes lidded, and she turned to Makoto with the same look she usually sported after they’d had an intense sex session. 

She shivered in the afterglow, giving herself a moment to recover before reaching for her phone. Her video had ended around the same time she had climaxed, and now she had no use for it; she pressed the home screen to close the internet app she’d been using to watch it. Giving a sigh, she smiled at Makoto.

“Well, I hope you liked that,” she said, sitting up a bit.

“It was definitely not what I was expecting when you sat down,” he said with a chuckle. “And even though it was such a damn tease and made me almost lose, it was pretty great.” 

“Like I said, if you make it through the month, I promise to make it totally worth your while,” Kyoko said with a wink. Makoto didn’t know what she meant by that, but he was eager to find out.

“I, uh, don’t know if we talked about this,” he brought up, nodding down to his boxers to bring her attention to the wet spot, “but uh...”

“Did you come?” she asked, her playful tone suddenly replaced by her more serious one. 

He shook his head. “No, it’s just—”

“Ah,” Kyoko said, immediately realizing what the stain was. “No, I think it only counts if you finish.”

She gave Makoto a lusty look. “Remember what I said. You can make it through the month, I believe in you.” 

She grabbed her phone and got off the couch, heading towards their bedroom to get herself ready for bed, leaving Makoto on the couch. He was still hard and very flustered, obviously not having been able to work out his own frustrations, but used her words to resist reaching down to tend to himself, as hard as it was. The next episode of the show had begun, and he made himself focus on it. This time he would try to solve the mystery before the ending. 

He quickly grew bored of the show, and luckily his frustration had died down enough that he thought he’d be able to settle down enough to sleep. He turned the tv off and got off the couch, stretching a bit as he stood up, before heading for the bedroom.

His plan of getting ready for some sleep was interrupted when he flicked the light on and found Kyoko lying on their bed, deep into her round two, this time using her vibrator to pleasure herself. 

“I just didn’t realize how horny I was until tonight,” she said, her deer-in-the-headlights look fading quickly and being replaced with a lusty wink. 

Makoto swallowed, watching as she spread her legs to allow him to see what she was doing to herself this time. His cock immediately stirred in his boxers once more, and it was then that he realized he was in for a long, hard month. 

**Author's Note:**

> there’s definitely gonna be a sequel to this one because we gotta see if Makoto made it through the month. stay tuned for that, and thanks for reading!


End file.
